


Until The World Has Ended

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), M/M, Sindarin, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarf loves Elf.</p><p>...Elf waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The World Has Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



_A, meleth velithath!_   
_Elen elenath,_   
_Gil ngiliath!_   
_Edegil, i-Edegil-nîn lechiel_   
_Ech mell athan ro-vell!_

“What’s he saying?” Kí asked, sitting beside him, gazing out the Eye of Mahal into the garden Legolas had planted.

“Lived with the bloody Elf for centuries,” Gimli grunted. “You’d think I’d fucking know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my love of all loves!  
> Star of the starry sky  
> Bright spark of all the host of stars!  
> Seven Stars, my Seven Stars having flamed  
> You are fair beyond fairest!


End file.
